Christmas Tradition
by the-purple-black
Summary: Bellatrix is bored on Christmas day, leading her to end up causing a little chaos with her husband. Written for The Death Eater Express 12 Days of Christmas Challenge.


**So it's been a while since I've done a little one-shot/drabble but I couldn't help but try and do a challenge when presented with one. So using three prompts I created this little story in half an hour haha What can I say, I'm in one of those writing moods.**

**Please read, enjoy and please do read a review if you have a moment as I love to hear your thoughts!**

**The Purple Black**

* * *

Bellatrix giggled to herself as her heels clicked along the cobbles of the rain-drenched pavement, her long skirts muffling the sound slightly as they dragged across the floor. It was growing darker and the muggles of the street had put on their little 'fairy lights'. Bella scoffed at the thought of the name _, idiots_. It was like deciding which of her favourite treats she would snack on, knowing that each door held entertainment for the evening should she so wish. She paused for only a moment as she heard footsteps speeding towards her from behind, though she decided to ignore it as she set her sights on the house at the end of the road.

" _Bellatrix._ " Rodolphus Lestrange hissed behind her, grabbing her hand though he continued to walk with her. "What are you doing?"

"Having _fun_." Bellatrix sighed. "Why must you follow me, hmm? Trying to stop me?"

"Bella," Rodolphus growled, causing the woman to let out a yelp of surprise as he pulled her into one of the side alleys between the houses, though she soon giggled in amusement as he pressed her into the brick of the wall.

" _Rod_." Bellatrix pouted.

"You cannot simply up and leave without any explanation—it's _Christmas_ for Merlin's sake."

"And yet I'm bored," Bella whined, growling as her husband lifted her arms and pressed her further against the wall as she went to move.

"You are infuriating." Rodolphus hissed.

"And _you_ are boring me." Bellatrix shrugged as best she could.

"Really?" Rodolphus raised an eyebrow, moving the woman's wrists into one hand so that he could reach down and touch her face. His hand gently traced down her form, stopping to rest on her hip, "I thought we were enjoying ourselves."

"If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!" Bellatrix hissed, glaring at the man for a moment before she jutted out her lower lip and gave her best set of puppy dog eyes, "I'm _bored_ ," she smirked as she the man let go of her wrists, lowering her arms and wrapping them around his shoulders "The Dark Lord said we could send our little messages, _have a little fun_ . . . Let me have my fun, Roddy." Bellatrix purred, resting her head on his shoulder before pressing a light kiss to his neck, " _then_ I may return home and continue with other activities . . ."

Rodolphus couldn't help himself as the woman melted into his arms, admitting to himself that he would never be able to say no to his new wife. "Fine."

Bellatrix cackled with glee, pulling away and planting her lips firmly on his for a moment before taking his hand and speeding on to the home of her choice. It was all too easy. Rodolphus quickly placed silencing wards around the home so that their victim's screams could not be heard as Bellatrix rushed to the door. They crossed the threshold together, a grin split across Bellatrix's face as Rodolphus couldn't help but let himself smirk.

"Who are you?" the muggle man yelled as he rushed into the corridor to meet the couple, though his next words were cut off as with a mangled cry he was thrown back into the living room, a woman's scream coming from within.

The pair entered the room to see that the man had landed squarely on top of the decorated tree, groaning amongst the snapped branches as a young woman stared in wide-eyed fear at the pair.

"Aw." Bellatrix pouted, looking to the woman who was clutching a small neatly wrapped gift in her hands, "Is that a present for me?"

"Take it!" The woman cried, holding it out to the witch, "Take it and go! Take whatever you want just please don't hurt us!"

"Well, there's no fun in that, is there Bella?" Rodolphus smirked as he couldn't help but be pulled into his wife's infectious amusement.

Hours passed in the small home of the young couple and Bellatrix eventually lay sated on the couch, humming to herself as she let her hands play through the hair of the muggle woman now lying dead on the floor beside her. Her blonde hair was near enough entirely red and her blue eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. Her partner had not been so lucky, at least _her_ death had been relatively quick. The man, however, sat whimpering in a heap on the floor, muttering in his madness as both Death Eaters had lost control in their use of the Cruciatus curse and left him with little sense. Rodolphus pulled his amused gaze from his wife as he stood towering over the man, nudging his chest with his foot as the man yelled nonsense in response.

"These muggles . . . What an ugly fucking jumper." Rodolphus muttered, wrinkling his nose at the mismatched patterns of reindeer, Christmas hats and baubles adorning the bloodstained knitted mess, "Do you think his Mummy made it for him?"

"It's hideous." Bellatrix giggled, rolling her head to smirk at her husband, "Put the man out of his misery."

Rodolphus obliged, green light filling the room as soon all that could be heard was his wife's laughter. "Can we go home now?" he asked, walking over to his wife and leaning down to wipe away the blood that had splattered from her victim onto her cheek.

"Why do we need to go?" Bellatrix purred, pulling on the man's robes onto he fell onto the couch with her. As Bellatrix's laugh echoed the room, soon replaced by other sounds, she had a feeling she had found their new Christmas tradition.


End file.
